


==> Everyone: Be at peace.

by Dragoneisha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, i wanted them to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoneisha/pseuds/Dragoneisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says the dead can't live again, if you look hard enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Everyone: Be at peace.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garbage sandwich man](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=garbage+sandwich+man).



> For Alex. Because damn it, I wanted a fix-it too.

It takes them a long time to find them, all in all.

They suppose it’s because nobody really looked.

Time had turned back, the world had been saved, and everyone was happy for once in their collectively miserable existence. Mr. Crocker, or Dad, as he liked to be called, had collectively adopted everyone, including the trolls. When told they were aliens, who didn’t have parents in the first place, he responded with a fatherly stare so fearsome there wasn’t a point in arguing. Slowly, a few traumatized children carved out proper lives again, and everything settled down. 

It was assumed, generally, that everyone else was just… Just as gone as the game. Ever-present, ever-minded, but still gone. 

This made it all the more surprising when Jane Crocker tripped over a lanky purple troll busking on the corner of Peas Avenue, crooning short songs in a voice so off-key while he did his best to juggle a few Dersites tried to pay him to shut up (not that Prospitan or Dersite meant very much by then, all just labels in a world that could finally coexist in peace.)

Jane looked at him, remembered buying foul potions just to shut him up in a similar manner, and then dragged Gamzee Makara home.

There were too many questions to count, but Gamzee had never had answers, even when he hadn’t been locked in a fridge and thrown around like a paper doll and woken up a sorry mishmash of everyone that he’d ever been. He was uninjured physically - none of them bore scars, not anymore - but mentally was as scattered as he’d ever been. Refused immediately by one Karkat Vantas, as was right, he was immediately taken under both Crocker’s respective wings. Bingo wings, Dad would joke, and no one would really laugh, because no one was quite sure if he was serious.

But the discovery of Gamzee led to more. Terezi had apparently set herself up in an obscure corner - thankfully,because no one had been quite sure where she was. Apparently she’d carved out a little park like a dragon would its territory, building a treehouse and taking the time to have her own childhood again, and also solve simple carapacian matters, blind (or blindfolded) and happy to stay that way. When spoken to, she tended to kick people out of her ‘lair’ if they’d arrived without bringing ‘proper tribute’, which almost always ended up being chalk or rope. And, on occasion, fruit Gushers.

Tavros came looking for Gamzee soon after, having been puzzled by his apparent disappearance. He was followed by a veritable flood of carapacians, all of which he seemed to have befriended on his way there - which was apparently his excuse for taking so long.

Vriska never really showed up, but she sent them a letter, delivered by a cheerfully weary Post Mistress who only ever seemed to use one arm, a description of her sailing the high seas, and maybe finding who she was supposed to be along the way - out of her ancestor’s shadow. And far, far away from everyone else. After all, she was just too cool for them now that she’d single-handedly slain Lord English. She was busy - and a little scared.

Equius was a builder and a hermit, happy to help with the construction of new buildings and new things, anything he could wrap his head around. It felt good to create, and he was always rather good at following orders. This time around, he added his own creative flair, and used his knowledge of general physics to make pillars that would last for ages, even if it was hard work. He was very happy not to have neighbors, and generally, everyone let him stay that way.

Except for Nepeta, who was the only one to properly bring Terezi her offerings, usually things she’d hunted in this blossoming world. When found, she had to be taken aside and cautioned not to hunt anything to extinction, which would be all too easy on a growing planet. She lived with her moirail, both that slightest bit happier and healthier, content to be mostly alone. Excepting, of course, the matchmaking service that she ran out of one of Equius’ own store-built computers, named rightly 'Purrsuit' and also carrying a fair amount of hunting advice. Hunting and romance were basically the same, anyway.

They found Eridan, Feferi, Sollux, and Aradia last, all together, piled in a big bunch and an absolute quadrant mess in their own little apartment together, and they seemed happy that way. When the door opened, Karkat swore he saw a smile on Eridan’s face, and the bickering didn’t cease when they settled as a group to explain. Apparently, they’d been in the bubbles this way, and - well, they’d found each other after coming here just as together as they’d used to be. Their story had ended, and they wrote themselves a new one in beenary code and red-lipped smiles and giggles like the ocean and flicks of a wand trailing magic. There may not have been magic in the world, according to some, but there was magic in the people now. In the winners.

The guardians, the Beforan trolls, none of the others did seem to show up, however. Perhaps they were the price of the game, their deaths permanent - or perhaps the stories of master swordsmen and storytellers and wise wizards and wanderers and clever marksmen and martyrs in all sorts of ways scattered over the lands held grains of truth.

For now, it didn’t matter. That could be dealt with in the future.

They were at peace.


End file.
